Naruto: The Missing Ninja!
by Aori Kenji
Summary: Naruto leaves konoha a month after Sasuke does and steals a forbidden scroll to take with him. Now Naruto is on his own to fight Itachi and Akatsuki, help a drunk kage, and save Sasuke. EVENTUALLY A WORLD WAR WILL BREAK OUT AMONG THE SHINOBI VILLAGES!
1. GoodBye Konoha! Hello Wind Spirit!

So here is what would happen to Naruto if he became a missing ninja after Sasuke. PS this first chapter will go fast because i want to get to important stuff you guys shouldnt mind. also plz review it is the only thing that keeps writers going. also make sure you have read up to this part in the manga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gathered his things making sure to pack extra Ramen. He had many things to do before he left...

1. snack on some Ichiraku Ramen.

2. leave Sakura a letter promising he would return someday but only with Sasuke.

3. And steal a secret scroll of Forbidden Jutsus.

Naruto walked down Konoha's street quickly arriving at his favorite place to eat. He was saddened that he would be eating here for the last time for a while. Naruto remembered the time Sasuke saved his life on Naruto Bridge and pondered if Sasuke was worth what he was about to do. "I will find you Sasuke!" Naruto cried after finishing his eightth and final bowl of soup.

Naruto left his note at Sakura's doorstep along with his headband as he headed for his final stop. He knew that Akatsuki would be after him so Jiraiya had planned on seeing Naruto tomorrow so they could leave on a training mission. But Naruto knew he had to get on by himself.

Naruto knew very little about the scroll he was about to steal. All he knew was that 5 jutsus were in it each representing all five elements. So since Naruto knew he only had time to learn one jutsu he he needed to know which jutsu he was naturally fitted for so he went inside a small ninja shop that made shuriken and other various shinobi tools and picked up a special piece of paper that determined what element his chara was best fitted for. He put his chakra into the paper and the paper immediatly cut in half but then as it hit the floor it burned up. Meaning that Narutos Chakra was wind centered and the Kyuubi's chakra was fire centered.

"I will train with wind because i cant keep depending on the kyuubi to make me strong." Naruto said as he walked towards the Hokage House.

Naruto walked in acting casual. He walked past Tsunade's office and into the Hokage library. "Hey Naruto." Shikamaru and Chouji greeted him as he walked in.

"Ha, you guys are on guard duty then?" Naruto said thinking of how he could get past the brilliant Shikamaru. "Yea it is troublesome, I'd rather stare at the clouds."Shika' said as Chouji nodded in agreement. "Why dont you guys go then? I have to read about a jutsu anyways. Jiraiya's orders" Naruto said convincingly. "Well if we get caught..." "I will take the heat." Naruto interupted. "Alright Naruto, I guess, c'mon Chouji lets go gets some food." Chouji danced and shouted "YES IM STARVING". When Shikamaru left Naruto immediatley began to work. He broke the 3-part seal that contained all the forbidden scrolls just as he had done a long time ago. When he found the Scroll titled ELEMENTAL SPIRITS he grabbed it and transformed it into his headband.

Meanwhile... Shikamaru pondered how Naruto was acting 20 minutes before. "I wonder why Naruto wanted to take a boring job like guard duty. He hates work as much as me." Shika thought. "Dont worry about were eating Chouji said as he scarfed a rice ball. Then Shika remembered something that made him stand up and frown. "why was Naruto not wearing a headband?" Shikamaru then left the restaurant and ran as fast as he could towards the Hokage House.

When Shikamaru arrived and saw Naruto reading a scroll he was releived. "Hmphh." he sighed as he noticed Naruto wearing his headband. He started to walk out of the library when he noticed a missing scroll in the forbidden scroll area. He immediatley reacted by throwing shuriken in Naruto's direction. "Hey what the..." Naruto was cut off as 3 shuriken pierced his body. A cloud of smoke appeared where Naruto just was. "A Bunshin? How troublesome."

"Hokage-sama Naruto has stolen a Forbidden Scroll!" Shikamaru said. "What!" Tsunade got up and slammed her hands on her desk as the desk split in two. "Assemble Anbu teams 12, 7, 16, and 4 to find him! And get me Jiraiya, Neji, and Sakura too!" "Yes Hokage-sama!" "And Kakashi!" "Yes Hokage-sama!" Tsunade sat at her window staring at the hokage faces. "What have you done Naruto?"

Naruto was sprinting away from his beloved Konoha. He was already 15 miles away and nearing his hideout were he planned to train. Naruto would return the scroll with a bunshin when he was finished training so none of Konoha's secret info would get out to other countries. When Naruto reached a cave he went inside an set down his stuff and began training. He knew that it would take a few weeks for anyone to find this place because it was hidden by a small waterfall.

Jiraiya sat with Tsunade as she waited for Neji and Sakura too arrive. "Why did he do this?" Tsunade asked apprehensively. "I dont know... but it's trouble because if Akatsuki finds him he is as good as dead."

Neji and Sakura walked in the hokage office with looks of wonderment. "Tsunade-sama what is it?" Sakura asked. Neji wanted to know the same. Kakashi walked in. "Sorry I am late... is Naruto actually missing? Did Akatsuki take him?" Tsunade stood up and said "I will answer your questions now. Naruto has taken a Forbidden Scroll and left Konoha. We need to act immediatley so i have already sent ANBU teams to find him. I need to know if anyone knows where he is headed." Sakura stood up and said "I have a note from him that was left on my doorstep. I have not opened it yet." Sakura began to tear away the seal and pulled out the note. She unfolded it and read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Im leaving Konoha to find Sasuke and become stronger. Dont worry i will find my way. I will not return until i have Sasuke because of a promise i made. I never go back on my word. That is my way of the shinobi. You should train too i will look forward until the next time we meet._

_P.S. Tell that pervert not to follow!_

_Uzamaki Naruto_

Jiraiya stood up and said "HEY, WERE DOES IT SAY THAT?" Neji then spoke "Well then he headed North towards Sound Village." "Yes it does sound that way." Tsunade said and pondered for a moment before continuing. "Alright you all will be working on a joint mission together to find Naruto i will notify the ANBU teams to head North, we can not allow Naruto or the scroll to get in the wrong hands! Failure wont be accepted!" At that all the shinobi dissapeared from the room.

Seven days later Naruto still had not been caught. Neji searched with his Byakugan as Kiba, who just got back from a mission, sniffed for Naruto. The Neji spotted a small cave with a chakra prescence that was hidden by a waterfall. "Stay here Kiba, im going to search elsewhere." "Alright if you spot him you know what to do." Kiba said as Neji ran off.

"Naruto... I found you so what is your next move?" Neji mumbled to himself as he came within normal eyesight of the cave.

Naruto was exhausted. he had learned three of the four levels of the wind type jutsu called BAJIRA PALM that caused a wind spirit(Bajira) to possess him. There was no other information on the jutsu so he could only hope it was strong. Naruto was reading further and saw something wierd. In order to pass the 4th level of the jutsu, he had to...

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Neji said casualy while walking in. Naruto put down the scroll without finishing the final sentence. "Man, i didnt expect to be found this soon, i havent even finished the jutsu yet." Naruto said remembering about Neji's Byakugan. "Well Naruto i havent alerted the others searching for you yet... and i dont think i am going to." Naruto's mouth nearly dropped to the ground and he put his shuriken back into his holster. "Why not?" He asked suprised. "Because i now know why you are doing this. You want to return Sasuke. But if i let you go you better return the scroll now." "But wait I am not done yet give me one more day to finish it. Besides how are you going to explain having the scroll and not having me? I will return the scroll tommorow with a kage bunshin. If not you know were my hideout is and you can take it." Neji thought for a moment before answering. "Alright, one day." Neji started to leave the cave. "Bring him back." Neji said leaving the cave without looking back.

Naruto immediatley reopeed the scroll and read the final sentence in order to complete the jutsu he learned he had to cut off his... "WHAT!" Naruto screamed in terror. "CUT OFF MY..." Naruto looked at his hand and said "Why would i cut off my hand?"

(authors note: haha fooled you. i bet you you thought he was going to cut his weewee off haha back to story)

"I cant cut off my hand." He then read some small writing he had not noticed before:

_If you cut off your hand as a sacrfice to Bajira a stronger one will appear . Stronger than the one before. _

Naruto read it twice and decided it was best to not waste time... he was going to complete the jutsu.

**"Dont cut off your hand boy." **the kyuubi said as if worried.

"Why not?" Naruto asked wondering why Kyuubi was talking to him.

**"Because there is no room in here already!" **

"What? Ha im not listening to you im completing this jutsu!"

Naruto reached for his kunai and chanted "I DO THIS AS A SACRIFICE TO BAJIRA!"

Naruto cut deep and his hand fell to the ground. He howled in pain and nurtured his arm. "WHAT THE HELL NOTHING HAPPENED!"

But then his hand seemed to evaporate into the air. No longer did Naruto feel pain. A silvery hand appeared on his nub. It was clear and looked like it was made out of a silvery gas. Naruto felt his new hand with his other hand and was shocked when he felt a cool skin where the "Air hand" was. Naruto then punched his hand and felt the contact. "Cool" he said amazed.

**"You fool, there will be consequences." **Kyuubi said irritated

The cave started to rumble as white and gray chakra swirled around Naruto.

**_"Why should I allow my self to be contained by such a weakling?" The voice asked. _**

"What do you mean weak? And what do you mean 'contained'" Naruto asked the voice.

**_"I will now be locked away inside you body so you can use my power." The voice said. _**

"Man another spirit inside of me?" Naruto asked.

**_"Another" the voice questioned. _**

"I already have the kyuubi sealed in me" Nauto continued.

**_"KYUUBI? YOU IDIOT ONCE YOU SACRIFICE YOUR HAND TO ME THERE IS NO TURNING BACK. NOW I HAVE TO STAY SEALED INSIDE WITH THAT TRASH… DAMN YOU!" the voice yelled. _**

"…s-orry" Naruto said frightened.

_**"It is too late the ritual must continue. **_**_Like it or not Kyuubi…HERE I COME!_**_**" **_

The gray and white chakra sped into Naruto. He gasped at the pain. He didn't notice it but a symbol appeared on his forehead. It was the mark of the Bajira.


	2. Konoha Fights in Packs!

Well thanks to everyone who reviewed. To answer a question: the mark on his forehead will disapear after he is done summoning the Bajira. If there are any other questions feel free to ask. also i have a pretty exciting story line i will try to make it a fast paced story so you can not be bored enjoy keep reviewing. Reviewing fuels my writing. The more reviews the faster i update also if you have any thing you would like to see from this story any ideas feel free to message me dont review ideas because then it spoils surprise for others ok enjoy this:)

NOTE: naruto will not be godlike like how he is in other fanfics.

I do not own Naruto however everything else like created chracter names are my own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up a few hours later, his face was lying against the cold cavefloor.

"What happened?" He asked not expecting an answer.

**"There is too much chakra in your body, it took a while for all three chakras to coexist." Kyuubi answered**

**_"My chakra takes time to get used to because of it's great power." Bajira said._**

**"Hahahaa... your chakra is weak... it was weak in life and is still weak in death." Kyuubi taunted.**

**_"Trash! Dont question my strength in front of my new subordinate!" Bajira struck back defensively._**

"Um... sorry to interupt your conversation going on inside my head but... do you too know eachother?" Naruto asked very confused.

**_"Yea, I see the kyuubi-trash got contained inside a mere child. Haha what a fool." Bajira said._**

**"Your contained in here too idoit! In fact wasnt it I who made you go from Bajira the Great Wind Demon, to Bajira the Great Wind Spirit!" Kyuubi taunted once again as Naruto sat and listened.**

**_"GOD DAMN YOU!" Bajira roared as two chakras attacked each other inside Naruto._**

"Ow... stop it that hurts! No more... Ow! Stop it! STOP IT!" Naruto battled the two inside of him. "Whether you like it or not you both will be living with eachother so quit it." Naruto stopped wondering whether he should ask what was on his mind. "Soooooo... you too fought huh? Can you describe it to me?" Naruto was scared to hear an answer.

**"Well, I won the battle by simply overpowering Bajira. No contest." Kyuubi bragged.**

**_"That fight was a fluke. I am much stronger and wiser now, the boy is right though, we need to get along for right now. He will be able to use nearly all of my chakra with ease anyways. Unlike your chakra which is unstable and hard to control." Bajira started to brag as well._**

No one talked/thought for a few minutes. Naruto had many questions. "how do i control the Bajira chakra?" Naruto questioned.

**_"You must use a lot of chakra just to open the 'gate' to my chakra. There are no handsigns involved all you have to do is sacrifice chakra to me." Bajira explained. "However, the more chakra you give the more chakra you recieve. But the more chakra you give the more i take over for the time being."_**

"So what awesome powers can you do, tell me! Tell me!" Naruto was anxious to see how awesome he was.

**_"Well, i can fly at half strength. When i give my chakra all your jutsus will become much more impressive and powerful. Also your taijutsu will be characterized by every time you punch a jetstream of deadly wind comes from your chakra holes in your arms..." _"Which pretty much means he has no talent at all." Kyuubi interupted. _"SHUT UP... go ahead kid give me some of your chakra and take a punch at the cavewall."_**

Naruto did as he was told. He built up some chakra and felt like it was being eaten. A symbol appeared on Naruto's forehead as chakra started to rush from his body. Naruto ran towards the nearest cave wall as gray and white chakra encircled him. Naruto smashed his silvery fist against the wall and the cave shook all over. The punch tore a huge hole into the cavewall. "Whoa." Naruto let out, not quite sure what to say. "Alright, im pleased its time to leave fire country."

Naruto grabbed his stuff and left the cave. He was unaware that the Bajira symbol had already disapeared from his forehead. "KAGE BUNSHIN!" Naruto said while completing his jutsu. Naruto's clone stood ready for orders. "Take this scroll to Konoha." Naruto ordered before both Narutos began running in opposite directions. "Kyuubi, Bajira... we are headed for Sound."

Naruto's clone found Sakura in a small clearing of the forest. "Hiya Sakura!" Immediatley four ANBU teams, Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, and Jiraiya appeared in the clearing. All of them had their weapons drawn. "Uzamaki Naruto! For crimes against Konoha you are under arrest!" A masked man said with a kunai at Naruto's throat. "AWW... you got me! Please arrest me! I can't stand the shame!" Naruto taunted. "Naruto?" Kakashi said as if asking a question. "Hey everyone this is just a bunshin so please take this scroll..." Naruto shoved the scroll in the ANBU member's stomach"...and let me talk." Naruto looked around at his fellow Konoha shinobi. "There is no point in trying to find me. I am long gone; I am just returning this scroll... and saying goodbye."

"Naruto why are you leaving i could have trained you, you did not have to leave Konoha to get strong." Jiraiya spoke and Kakashi nodded thinking the same thing. "Yea, Naruto, now you are a criminal missing-nin. If you ever return to Konoha you could be executed."Sakura added in a worried tone. "Please, dont make this hard, i have already left, just remember i will return with Sasuke. I will become strong, and when i return i will become...HOKAGE!" Naruto then took his kunai and stabbed himself quickly dissaparating into a cloud of smoke. "What a fool." Jiraiya spoke out loud. "So we keep heading North." An ANBU said.

A few days of Naruto running towards his destination had passed. Naruto was resting against the trunk of a mighty tree. He decided to speak to Kyuubi and Bajira because he hadnt heard from them in a couple of days.

"Hey Kyuubi, your powerful right? So what amazing jutsus can you do that are so much better than Bajira?" Naruto asked hoping to start a decent conversation while he rested.

**"Well, you have only unlocked one of my nine tails making you about a high level chunin when you use it. If you were able to unlock two tails you would be a mid-level jounin. However without me you are... simply pathetic. You would be lucky to be a genin without me."Kyuubi said.**

**_"Yea he is right, you are a no talent dropout without us." Bajira chimed in._**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled as he punched his stomach where the kyuubi seal was. "Ow DAMIT!" Naruto yelled again.

Unoticed by Naruto where two very strong shinobi hiding behind the treeline. "What an idiot." The first one said as he watched the boy punch himself. "Yes... so it's true the kyuubi has left Konoha. Undoubtedly to find my foolish brother." The other said darkly. "Now is our chance lets bring him back to Akatsuki's lair Itachi." The first one spoke as the one called Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Two shuriken flew out from the trees towards Naruto. Naruto could not react soon enough and the two pierced both shoulders pinning him to the tree. "What the hell was that?" Naruto cried in pain as he reached to pull a shuriken out of his shoulder. A kunai now flew out from the trees and pinned his hand to his already bloody shoulder.

Two familiar faces appeared. Itachi and Kisame walked towards Naruto. "Oh shit." Naruto said as he tried his best to look away from Itachi's eyes.

"Naruto... how foolish of you to pursue my brother... and leave your only protection in Konoha." Itachi said. "Ha your the fool. Your brother will get his revenge... and i will be there to see him take you down. And when your lying in a puddle of you own blood..." Gray and white chakra started swirling around Naruto while the mark of the Bajira appeared on his forehead. "... YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY... AND YOU WILL RECIEVE NONE!" Naruto tore the shuriken and kunai out of his body and sent them sprawling towards Itachi. Itachi easily sidestepped the projectiles and said..."I am... not impressed."

Naruto bit his finger and performed a few quick hand seals and shouted..."KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" The ground under Itachi and Kisame shook violently.

_"Who summoned me? Jiraiya?" Gamabunto yelled, his voice pierced the sky._

"No, Uzamaki Naruto boss. I need your help. See those two down their? They are trying to take the kyuubi for themselves." Naruto said quickly.

_"I see, Jiraiya told me about akatsuki kid. We have no chance against two of them so lets get out of here. HOLD ON!" _Gamabunto leapt into the sky and landed nearly half a mile away.

Meanwhile... Jiraiya shivered when he felt Gamabunto's prescence. "Naruto has summoned the frog boss Gamabunto which can only mean he is danger." Jiraiya said anxiously to Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, and 4 ANBU teams. "Let's go he is in trouble!" Sakura yelled sprinting after Jiraiya. All others in the search party followed suit.

"That wasn't Kyuubi's chakra or the kid's chakra that he used just then." Kisame told Itachi. "I know, it was powerful. I wonder what else is inside of him." Itachi said somewhat perplexed. "C'mon. We dont have time the kid is getting away!" Kisame shouted to Itachi while they both turned around to pursue.

A frog the size of a house appeared in front of the two impeding them from going any further. "I... am Jiraiya... THE LEGENDARY FROG SENNIN. And you two stop here!" Jiraiya shouted as he finished his dance. "Get going kid." Jiraiya thought to himself knowing he wouldnt last long against two Akatsukis.

"Hahahaaaha, The Legendary Frog Sennin huh?" Kisame taunted. "And your here to fight us all alone?" Kisame continued. Just then a kunai hit Kisame in the back. Kisame winced in pain as Kakashi and Sakura stepped out from behind a tree. "No... not alone." Kakashi said in his cool voice.

"Konoha ninja fight in packs... WOOF!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked. "Now you two are all alone." Neji mocked as he appeared with 12 ANBU behind him.

"Reinforcements dont look neccessary." Shikamaru said now entering the battle with Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Lee. "22 vs. 2 should be enough, especially with a sennin on our side." Shikamaru evaluated. "THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURN STRONG!" Lee said as he and Gai did their nice guy pose.

"Damn... we have no chance. We cant escape because we are surrounded!" Kisame panicked. "Then we make an opening... the pink haired girl looks weakest." Itachi said as he began to charge. Kisame began to charge as well when he came to a halt for an unknown reason. "What the... Itachi! I cant move! Who the hell did this?" Kisame said frightened. "That would be me." Shikamaru said, his shadow was elongated and connected to Kisame's. Neji then stepped forward and used his Byakugan. "One hundred twenty-four points!" He cried as he began sealing all of Kisame's chakra holes.

Itachi charged Sakura and pulled out a wire of 50 kunais from his sleeve. He released all fifty shuriken at her and continued charging. Kakashi pushed Sakura out of the way and all fifty kunais hit him. A cloud of smoke appeared where Kakashi just was and instead a log with 50 shuriken showed up. "Replacement?" Itachi said as he ran through the opening he had created leaving the battle and Kisame behind.

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD... DONT LEAVE ME...I WILL KILL YOU!" Kisame said as he now directed his focus on his 22 attackers.

"I sealed your chakra holes. You cant move." Neji said. "Surrender, you cannot win." Jiraiya said, already knowing what Kisame's reply would be.

"HA BURN IN HELL, TOAD SENNIN, IF I AM ARRESTED I WILL BE EXECUTED. I MIGHT AS WELL TAKE OUT A FEW LEAFS WITH ME." Kisame shouted as he began overpowering Shikamaru's shadow. "What? Impossible!How can he move with his chakra holes sealed and my shadow technique connected?" Shikamaru said.

"MY SWORD ABSORBS ALL CHAKRA NEAR IT AND GIVES IT TO ME. YOUR JUTSUS JUST GAVE ME CHAKRA! SAMEHADA IT IS TIME!" Kisame yelled as he unsheathed his giant sword. An ANBU suddenly appeared behind him with his sword unsheathed and Kisame quickly spun around and cut the ANBU in two. "MITSINO!" A fellow ANBU said as he charged Kisame. Once again the Samehada cut an ANBU in half.

"TWO DOWN SAMEHADA! LET'S SEE HOW MANY WE CAN SEND TO THE REAPER!" Kisame yelled challenging all the Konoha ninja.

Jiraiya now charged with his giant frog. "Haiten Mitisuihada no Jutsu(Venus Fly Trapper technique)!" Jiraiya yelled. A giant plant rose from the ground behind Kisame and dug its razor sharp teeth into him. Kisame struggled before crying "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 20 kage bunshins appeared and charged each shinobi.

Lee and Gai ran towards one and double teamed it into submission. It disapeared into a whisp of smoke. "FINALLY A PART OF THIS BATTLE!" both chanted giving eachother high fives. Another Kisame charged Lee and Gai but was beaten down like the one before. Asuma and Kurenai joined Kakashi and said "lets use that technique." Kurenai and Asuma placed one hand on Kakashi's shoulder and used their other hand to perform hand seals. "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN(mass shadow clones)!" All three yelled in unison. Nearly ten thousand Kakashis appeared in the area. "LETS FINISH THIS!" They challenged Kisame. Asuma and Kurenai rested for they had given most of their chakra to Kakashi.

As Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, Sakura and all the Anbus fought the clones Jiraiya dealt with the real one. The real Kisame struggled. Jiraiya jumped off his toad and walked slowly towards Kisame. Jiraiya kicked the Samehada from Kisame's hand. "Goodnight misguided one." He said as he revealed a ball of violently spinning chakra spinning in his hand. "RASENGAN!"

Lights out.


	3. Bajira the DoubleEyed Spirit!

Thanks for everyone that commented. Now it was requested that the history between Bajira and Kyuubi was explained more so, because you cant deny what a reader wants, this chapter will be a short and simple flashback chapter. **AND YES... WOOF IS ALWAYS NECCESSARY!**

**IN FACT I MIGHT DO "WOOF" IN EVERY CHAPTER KIBA IS IN NOW SO HA:)**

I do not own Naruto all other stuff is mine tho. Including Bajira, Aori Kenji (not introduced yet), and all other characters from the depths of my mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four days since Naruto had last seen Itachi and Kisame until he decided to rest again. As Naruto slept under the moon and stars an ancient battle was replayed inside of him.

_+FLASHBACK+_

It was a dark night on the desolate island. The eerie silence before the storm was present that night, that night that took place many hundreds of years ago. Two great beasts stared silently at one another. The first beast, and arguably the more powerful one, was an giant orange fox with nine fearsome tails whipping and lashing what was left of the uninhabitable land.

The other beast was a demon with human appearance. But the beasts human body was what held back his power. The demon's hair was white as the snow on top of a mountain. It's eyes were white as well with a tiny blue dot in the middle; it's face appeared handsome and calm.

The beast belonged to a clan of demons that once inhabited the island before the fox destroyed the land and made the island his home. The beast was known by his clan as Bajira the Double-Eyed Demon.

He got his name because both of his eyes harnessed the power of wind, whereas all of his clansman only had one eye that could harness the wind. Bajira was chosen as the avenger of his clan.

"KYUUBI!" Bajira yelled as a gust of wind blew his hair across his face. "KYUUBI... I HAVE SPENT MY ENTIRE LIFE TRAINING FOR THIS MOMENT! MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE... HAS ONLY BEEN MEANINGFUL IN THE HOPES OF ONE DAY ENDING YOUR EXISTENCE! I HAVE COME TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING MY ENTIRE FAMILY ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" Bajira finished waiting for Kyuubi's reply. Both stared at eachother, the tension rose as the anticipation of battle grew. Kyuubi still had not replied, it just stared with bloodlust and hate.

"KYUUBI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH! DO YOU HEAR ME KYUUBI?" Bajira provoked, needing a response.

**"Your challenge..." Kyuubi paused "... is accepted."**

Bajira immediatley drew his katana and charged. Images of his dead family appeared in his mind as he tightened the gap between the fox and him. "TAKE THIS!" he said as he slammed his sword to the ground about a hundred yards away from the colassal kyuubi. A great wave of wind and powerful energy engulfed the Kyuubi but the kyuubi sent it back tenfold. Fire, fed by the wind of Bajira's attack, pushed it's way toward Bajira before he could react. The flames scorched the ground where Bajira stood but Bajira was unaffected. He was protected by his shield of wind he held in his other hand.

**"Hmmm... the Shield of Bajimi? Interesting. I will fight in my human form." The Kyuubi said. "Transformation Jutsu!"**

The Kyuubi's human form was scarred with battle wounds. It's bright red hair was like a raging fire. Kyuubi unsheathed his straight sword and said "You stand no chance, even in this weaker form of mine i am too powerful for you."

"We will see." Bajira said darkly as he began walking towards the Kyuubi with shield and sword.

The Kyuubi now charged leaving a trail of blazing fire behind him. "You should have left with your life and been grateful I spared you. You should not have come back." Kyuubi said before slashing at his oppenent. Bajira raised his shield in defense. As shield and sword met a shockwave that could be felt across the world caused Bajira to stumble. Kyuubi swung his sword again with killer intent chopping off Bajira's hand. Bajira dropped his shield with his hand.

Bajira fell to the ground in pain. Kyuubi did not let up. Kyuubi slashed and Bajira parried causing a swordlock. Both warriors pushed harder trying to overcome the enemy with brute force. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" Bajira roared in the face of his oppenent while pushing his enemy to his knees. "I have no choice but to end this now..." Kyuubi thought as he sprouted nine tails from his rear.

Red chakra enveloped around Kyuubi. It was so full of hate and killer intent that Bajira could barely breath. Bajira immediatley used his own power to carry him five-hundred yards back.

"I...never knew... he was so strong." Bajira said frightened. "My only chance is to use the final technique of my clan. The Soul of the Wind technique." Bajira said to himself; his arm still bleeding severely. Bajira gathered his chakra and began chanting:

_"Spirit of the wind shall rest,_

_until his next body finishes the test._

_Sacrifice what is loved and what is dear,_

_against the odds of unlikley fear._

_Hear this chant and know what to expect,_

_Revenge will be obtained. The Demon Wind clan will, one day, resurrect!"_

Bajira finished his chant and shouted "KYUUBI, WE SHALL MEET AGAIN!" Bajira then took his sword and pierced his own chest.

"With that final technique... I will become immortal...and i can learn for an eternity of how i can ... defeat you." Bajira whispered before falling to the ground. "I will become the Spirit of Wind." Bajira said before he let his soul slip into the depths of nothingness.

The Kyuubi watched as his oppenent died from his self inflicted wound. Knowing very well what Bajira just did he spoke to himself. "Fool, it should have ended here... now it will go on for centuries."

_+Flashback+_

Naruto woke up just as the sun rose. "Man what a wierd dream." He said before falling back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok quick thing when i say that all other demon wind clanpeople had one eye that harnessed the wind i mean that they only had one all white eye with a tiny blue dot in the middle.

Bajira had two:)

A/N: if you didnt get what just happened Bajira knew he could not defeat kyuubi so he decided to use the final technique of his clan which is become a spirit of wind. He did this because he would live forever and inhabit a person's body so he could keep trying for revenge in every body he was in. If you still dont understand just tell me and i will explain it more thoroughly however i think it was explained well enough in the actual story. anyways Naruto will find out more as the story goes on. REMEMBER IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN YOU MUST REVIEW!

ALSO IF YOU THINK THIS FIGHT WAS TOO SHORT JUST TELL ME AND I MIGHT LENGTHEN IT.


	4. Meet the Reaper!

Alll right school has started so it will be hard to write and update daily so read and review:)

also i am starting a contest whoever has the best two reviews so this chapter's winners are: Kano Aegnor and nejissakurablossom study their reviews and try to win for next chapter:)

And if you havent already read my other story Naruto: The Sharingan Fox!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up two hours after dawn. He grabbed all of his stuff and headed, or so he thought, towards Sound. He hadnt realised that he had been heading the wrong way. He actually was headed towards Hidden Village of Cloud, north of Konoha and Sound (A/N: get a map!).

As Naruto walked along he thought about all the great times he had with team number seven:

_+Flashback (first day after graduated the academy)+_

"Im Uzamaki Naruto! I love ramen. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and I dislike Sasuke! My goals... To be the greatest Hokage so the village will stop disrespecting me!"

_+Flashback end+_

And then Naruto thought of all the sad times.

_+Flashback (Battle on the bridge)+_

"Why... did you save me? I didnt ask for this!" Naruto cried as he held Sasuke from falling. Sasuke was filled with sharp needles from head to toe.

"I... just moved." Sasuke said softly, obviously having trouble breathing.

_Flashback end+_

"Bastard." Naruto whispered under his breath as a tear fell from his eye.

_Flashback (a day earlier)+_

Jiraiya was in Tsunade's office. Half of his mission was completed however half was a failure. "Although the forbidden scroll was returned... Naruto has gotten too far away and is now out of reach. We are also not sure where he has headed because we figured he was heading for Sound to rescue Sasuke. But we found..." Jiraiya was cut off by Tsunade "... Naruto's ramen noodle bowls North of Sound. I know all of this already Jiraiya. I was briefed by Kakashi." Tsunade finished while clasping her hands.

"Your new mission is to pursue Naruto and bring him back, I dont care how long it takes. You will be doing this alone." Tsunade said as she signaled for Jiraiya to leave. "Damn hag" Jiraiya thought "Making me do errands like a housewife."

_Flashback+_

Jiraiya followed Naruto's trail. Footprints, chopsticks, and ramen cups were all telltale signs that Naruto had been there previously. "He really is a poor ninja." Jiraiya mumbled. Jiraiya then came a across a note that simply read:

_If your reading this you didnt listen. I told you not to follow perverted hermit._

_Naruto Uzamaki_

"What a brat." Jiraiya mumbled "how did he know i would be following?"

Naruto was beginning to get annoyed. "Where the hell is that village?" He said to himself. He picked up a stick and started swinging it in the air. He was bored out of his mind.

A few hours later Naruto was still walking with his stick. He was now very irritated. "Where is the damn village?" Naruto asked oblivious to the fact he had already passed it. Then Naruto heard some voices in the distance. He got closer to investigate.

"It's a shame." One man said. "Yea... he used to be great and look at him now." Another man said. Naruto then noticed a third man against the trunk of a tree with a bottle of sake in his hands. "Wha' ya' mean used to be?" The third man, who was very hammered, said almost incoherently.

"Alright you bum just give me your money and your weapon and we wont hurt you" The second man said casually. "No.. I don' think i gonna'" The third man refused although he was in no shape to fight. "Well than i hate to do this to a former hero but..." The first and second man unsheathed daggers "... but you also have a bounty on your head, and we need to take advantage of the state your in right now." The first man snickered evily.

Both men raised their daggers. "Uh oh." The drunk man said as if not realizing he was in real danger. Suddenly a stick flew into one of the men holding daggers eye. "Oww!" The man said dropping his knife. The other man turned around to see what was happening. He saw a teen boy walk into view. "Who are you?" The man said confused. "I am... UZAMAKI NARUTO! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled stupidly. "What a dumb kid." The drunk man said. "Hey i am saving your life!" Naruto screamed as he pointed his finger at the drunk guy. "Oh so your here to help him huh kid?" The man who still held the dagger said. "Well i wanna kill this kid for injuring my eye." The other man said picking up his dagger.

"Ha... you guys are simple theifs you think you can take on Konoha's Demon Fox Ninja?" Naruto said inventing a name for himself. "Your a ninja?" Both thieves erupted into laughter. "What a joke!" Then the drunk man took a swig from his sake. "Konoha? I hate Konoha!" the drunk guy said continuing to ramble on about how Konoha were sissis and tranvestites. "Man your drunk." Naruto said before turning back to the two thieves. "Well i think it's time i scare you off." Naruto said performing a few handseals "Kage Bunshin!" He yelled as 15 naruto's appeared at his side. "So are you gonna make fun of me still?" All Naruto's said in unison.

Both thieves stared in awe. "He realy is a ninja." One said. "Let's just get out of here!' The other chimed in. Naruto smiled. "I love being the hero." He thought of all the times Sasuke had taken away his role as the hero.

As both of the thieves ran off the drunk man said to Naruto. "Kage bunshin? What a sissy technique. But... I guess it is expected from a bunch of no-talent sissies."

"What do you have against Konoha? Have you ecer been there?" Naruto asked starting to get frustrated.

"NO! I HATE KONOHA! WHY WOULD I GO THERE?" The drunk man yelled before passing out.

"Man, what a drunk bum." Naruto said as he walked towards the man. Naruto saw the bottle in the mans hand and wondered. "I should take it away from him." Naruto took the sake out of the man's hands. "I wonder..." Naruto said as he put the bottle to his lips and sipped. "EWWWWW! THATS WHAT SAKE TASTES LIKE?" Naruto gagged throwing the bottle as far ash he could. "I DONT KNOW WHY ADULTS ARE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HOW GOOD IT TASTES!"

The drunk man had a black robe on and a Hidden cloud village headband on. The man had blue eyes and black hair. The man was in his mid-thirties.

"I wonder who this guy actually is?" Naruto asked himself as he began searching for an I.D. "Eureka!" Naruto said as he found the man's I.D. Naruto read the card out loud:

"_Aori Kenji_

_Alias: The Reaper_

_Village: Hidden Village in the Clouds_

**_"Kid, this guy is strong. Be careful." Bajira said._**

"Hmmm... The Reaper of the Village in the Clouds?" Naruto finished reading. "Interesting name." Naruto tried to say smartly. "Well i can't leave you here. That wouldn't be right." Naruto decided. Naruto then noticed something he hadn't before. Aori Kenji or "The Reaper" had a huge sickle like weapon rested against the same tree he rested. "That is a weird weapon. Maybe this guy is strong. Maybe when he wakes up i can ask him." Naruto then thought "I can make a fire and make some delicous ramen while i wait for him to wake up!" Naruto excitedly started to gather firewood.

Night had come and Naruto had finished making his Ramen. "MMMM! Delicious!" Naruto yelled as he sipped the broth.

Aori woke to Naruto slurping the last drops of the ramen he made. "What are you doing here?" Aori said rubbing his head. Naruto jumped when he heard the cloud-nins voice.

"Ha... Konoha brat jumps at the mere sound of my voice." Aori muttered. "Hey! I saved you!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Shut up. My head is killing me. I dont need you shouting like a moron." Aori said. "Hmmph, another jerk." Naruto said under his breath. "Did you say something?" Aori asked. "No." Naruto said flatly.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes. Aori then sighed and said. "So where is my sake?" Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen and said. "You dont need that. It tastes gross anyways." Naruto said as he began licking his bowl.

"Where is the sake." Aori asked again in a more agressive tone. "It is all gone. i dumped it all out." Naruto said before contuning his owl licking. "You moron." Aori mumbled while standing up. Aori then grabbed his large sickle and began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he put out the fire ready to leave. "I dont know. But you cant follow." Aori said. Naruto ran up to Aori and grabbed his arm. "I helped you just tell me where Sound is from here!" Naruto begged. Aori grabbed Naruto's hand and was caught by surprise. "He has the hand of the Bajira!" Aori thought as he turned and looked at Naruto trying to size him up. "This kid must be good." Aori thought before saying. "Alright i have decided you can follow me." "Yes! Were are we going?" Naruto asked hoping he could learn something from The Reaper. "I think we are going towards Cloud." "Is that near Sound?" Naruto asked. "Yea... sure it is." Aori lied "Just make sure you dont start being an annoying Konoha-nin."

Naruto followed Aori neither talked for a while.

Jiraiya had been walking all day without any signs of Naruto. Jiraiya finally came upon a extinguished fire with three ramen noodle bowls around it. "He was here." Jiraiya then noticed a sake bottle. "He wasnt alone either." Jiraiya began to quicken his pace.

It had been dark for a few hours when the silence was broken. "Let's rest here my head hurts." Aori said as he set his sickle down and layed on the tall grass. Naruto did the same and layed down.

"So how do you know this guy is strong Bajira?" Naruto thought.

**_"I am sure you will soon find out." Bajira said._**

**"Bajira doesn't know. He is just trying to sound knowledgeable."**

**_"You son of a..." Bajira was cut off by Naruto._**

"If you guys are gonna bicker let me go to sleep." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Aori however stayed awake. "How did he get something as strong as the Bajira inside of him" Aori thought.

_"That is not the only strong being inside of him" A voice answered Aori._

"What do you mean?" Aori asked apprehensively.

_"I sense Kyuubi chakra all over that kid." The voice answered Aori again._

"The nine-tails is in that kid as well? Amazing." Aori thought as he watched the blonde haired boy sleep.

_"Yes. Stay with this kid. He has great potential. he is the fourth Hokage's legacy." The voice answered._

"No doubt, he will be very strong one day." Aori said as he looked up at the stars.

_"Perhaps you should teach him some things. A former Raikage must have something useful to teach." The voice in Aori's head said._

Aori nodded and drifted off into sleep

Meanwhile in Konoha...

Sakura was laying in her bed thinking about how both her teamates left her. "Sasuke, Naruto... we will be a team again someday." Sakura thought. "And when we meet again i will have become stronger." Sakura finished. She did not sleep at all that night. Instead she thought of ways to become strong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aori is pronounced A-ori not too hard rinse and repeat.

**Kiba: wow what an exciting chapter!**

**Akamaru: WOOF!**

**Kiba: Yea Akamaru i want to hear more about that voice in Aori's head too!**

**Sheeno: It was pretty good. However i dont like how this writer always has a cliffhanger at the end of his chapters.**

**Hinata: M-make su-sure you rev-view!**

Thanks for reading! i will update my other story next!


	5. Reaper's Lessons! Jiraiya's Euphoria!

Its been awhile since summer and i plan to start writing again so i plan to finish this story by summers end. I have taken out my notes and i belive this possible so here we go.

**AKAMARU: WOOF!**

Naruto woke to a beautiful sunrise. The birds chirped and Aori snored with a bottle of sake in his hands.

"Where does he get all that stuff?" Naruto thought as he scratched his head.

"**He is just a drunk bum, kid." Kyuubi said apathetically.**

"_**Don't listen to him Naruto. This guy will tell you who he really is when he wants to. You may be surprised to hear the answer." Bajira added.**_

"**Y'know I think that Bajira might just be talking out of his ass again." Kyuubi rudely stated.**

"_**Son of a…" **_**"BRING IT!" **_**"You piece of…"**_** "I can hear you, but I don't see you doing anything."**

"GUYS!!! Please… it's early not now." Naruto said while yawning. Neither Kyuubi nor Bajira spoke.

Aori woke with a bad hangover. He stood up and yawned as he looked over at Naruto. "Hey kid, how are you?" Aori asked.

"Who are you? Really?" Naruto got straight to the point.

Aori was silent for a while. He thought about this question. "Who am I?" He said aloud. "Kid, I have a major headache. I just don't feel like answering stupid questions."

"Jeez. Well then I guess I better be off to Sound. Goodbye!" Naruto said as he began walking away.

"_Idiot! Make this kid your student! Don't let him get away!" A voice beckoned Aori._

"Alright! Kid your going the wrong way. Sound is this way. I will show you." Aori told Naruto.

"Really? But I thought it was…" "It's this way. Come with me." Aori interrupted.

Naruto followed Aori. Neither of them talked to each other for a few minutes. However, both had conversations going on inside their heads.

Naruto's Mind+

"Are you guys gonna ever stop bickering? I am beginning to get tired of it." Naruto asked tiredly. Kyuubi and Bajira have been arguing about who was a better pillager for the past twenty minutes.

"_**I burned the Village Hidden in the Mountains to the ground. Twice." Bajira bragged.**_

"**I had my way with forty virgins from Earth Country all in one night. Beat that!" Kyuubi boasted his manliness.**

"_**I Defeated the Takikage from the Waterfall Village."**_

"**I caused the fourth Hokage's death!" Kyuubi laughed.**

"SHUT UP! GOD YOU'RE ANNOYING! IF I HEAR EITHER TALK ABOUT THE FOURTH AGAIN…I'LL…SMACK…DAMN…KILL…DEATH…DIE!" Naruto became incoherent.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_+Aori's Mind+_

"_Now tell the kid where we are really going. To the Hidden Village in the Clouds. And tell him you were the Raikage and you want to be his teacher." The voice said._

"I'll get to it later. Sometimes you are really annoying Makuzo. Sometimes I wish you would get out of my head." Aori told the voice.

"_There is no way to get rid of me! All born into the Kenji clan have a spirit of an ancestor placed into their bodies at birth! I am an advisor to you and yet you never listen!" Makuzo said angrily._

"It's just my luck that my Kenji spirit happens to be my grandfather." Aori complained.

"_ENOUGH! TELL THE BOY WHO YOU ARE AND MAKE HIM YOUR PROTIGE! MAYBE WE CAN USE HIM TO DEFEAT THAT DAMNED SEREYU CLAN!" Makuzo yelled._

"FINE DAMMIT! I will tell him that he can be my student and that I was a Raikage. But I am not telling him that we are going to cloud yet alright?" Aori questioned.

"_Humph!" Makuzo grunted childishly._

"God you're annoying." Aori thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to reality+_

"Hey kid." AOri got Naruto's attention.

"Yea… what?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to know who I am still? Or…who I used to be… I guess." Aori asked.

"Yea I really do." Naruto was intrigued. Ears perked up.

"I used to be the Raikage of the Cloud Village. Happy?" Aori said stubbornly.

"_Yes." Makuzo said quickly._

"_**Told ya'." Bajira said.**_

"The real Raikage? No way. No way. NO WAY!" Naruto got overly excited but then realized something. "What the hell happened to you? If that is true and all." NAruto asked perplexed.

Aori frowned at NAruto rudeness. "Nothing happened I am just not Raikage anymore."

Naruto was confused even more. "Ok but why? Is it because you're drunk all the time? Why do you drink all the time? I mean what is the deal with that? Why are you…" "Quit with the questions kid." Aori sighed.

"I'll tell you what you need to know later or you might be able to figure it out on your own. I doubt it though." Aori said realizing Naruto's stupidity. "I want you to become my student and follow me to Cloud Village.

Naruto became excited at the fact of learning new shiny jutsus. "Are you gonna teach me some shiny jutsus?" He giggled apprehensively.

"Sure kid. So do you want to come with?" Aori asked not very excited.

Naruto almost answered an immediate "yes" but then remembered his quest. " No I can't. Sorry… but I have something I have to do." Naruto answered remembering Sasuke and his goal.

"_Ask him what he has to do!" Makuzo ordered._

"Alright! Naruto what do you have to do?" Aori asked starting to get annoyed by the whole situation.

"Well I need to go to Sound and get my friend Sasuke to come home." Naruto said clearly emotionally affected by talking about Sasuke.

"Hahah… you would rather go find some guy?" Aori laughed suddenly amused.

"Whatever I am leaving. Which is the real way to Sound?" Naruto was upset.

Aori kept on laughing for seemingly no reason. Naruto began to walk away in a random direction when a loud explosion knocked both Naruto and Aori down.

"IT IS I! THE GREAT JIRAIYA! PROTECTOR OF WOMEN AND ENVY OF MEN!" Jiraiya shouted as he danced atop a house sized toad. "NARUTO COME WITH ME!" JIraiya smiled

Aori stopped laughing and began frowning. "ARE YOU THAT BASTARD KONOHA SENNIN?" Aori yelled to Jiraiya. "Goddam…Konoha…crap…trannies." Aori mumbled

"BASTARD? WHO ARE YOU?" Jiraiya yelled confused why someone was calling him a bastard.

"I AM THE REAPER OF CLOUD!" Aori yelled back.

"THAT EXPLAINS ALL THE SAKE!" Jiraiya yelled recalling the sake bottles and the reports of the former Raikage's drunken stupors.

"GO AWAY JIRAIYA! I AM NOT COMING BACK!" Naruto now yelled.

"You know this Konoha scum? If I get rid of him for you will you come with me?" Aori asked as he took out his bottle of sake.

"Sure. Just get rid of him." Naruto said secretly excited to see a battle between a former Raikage and a legendary Senin.

"_Fight him! Prove your worth to the Kyuubi and Bajira vessel!" Makuzo urged._

"ALRIGHT KONOHA SCUM. LET'S DO THIS THING." Aori grabbed his large scythe from its resting place and charged at the man on the large toad. Aori also took a quick swig from his bottle.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Aori screamed while performing hand seals. Suddenly, a giant crow, about the size of Jiraiya's toad, appeared with Aori on top. The crow had large red eyes and began to fly with a gigantic wingspan.

"So it's true what they say about the reaper." Jiraiya thought. "He carries a large scythe and rides a giant crow into battle."

Jiraiya braced himself as the crow began to soar close. Meanwhile, Aori took yet another swig and chuckled. "The Konoha Legendary Sennin. Not that impressive really."

"_Distract him with your lightning shuriken and then, when he is off guard, hit him with your poisonous scythe!" Makuzo advised._

"Please, I know what I am doing!" Aori thought. "Kurokarasu! Fly directly above his toad!" Aori yelled to the giant crow. The crow listened and swooped towards Jiraiya's toad.

Aori made some more hand seals and yelled, "Tenshu Raikou Shuriken No Jutsu (lightning god shuriken)!"

Immediately five shuriken flew from Aori's chest directly at Jiraiya. Jiraiya quickly threw his own shuriken to intercept them. However, when the shuriken struck each other a burst of electricity blew up pushing Jiraiya far back and causing him to loose his balance.

"STEP ONE, KID, CREATE AN OPENING!" Aori shouted before disappearing.

Aori appeared behind Jiraiya with his scythe raised high. Jiraiya tried to tumble out of the way but was slightly scratched by the blade. Jiraiya winced and made hand seals of his own. "Earth Style! Earth Dragon Missile!" Jiraiya shouted.

Nothing happened. "What the…?" Jiraiya said nervously.

"STEP TWO! PARALYZE YOUR OPPONENT." Aori yelled. "My blades poison is the reason your jutsu failed. First goes your jutsus. Then you will hallucinate, and then you won't be able to move for days."

"What is this poison?" Jiraiya stumbled with his words.

"It is a modified version of LSD. Don't thank me. Enjoy." Aori smiled and chugged the rest of his sake.

Jiraiya began to feel queasy. His legs were numb and his heart pumped faster than the engine of a train. His toad disappeared into a puff of smoke and Jiraiya began hearing strange things.

Aori's face became distorted and his mouth moved but nothing came out. Jiraiya began laughing maniacally and started screaming, "The colors speak to me, and their voices are beautiful!" Jiraiya giggled some more and Aori frowned.

"FINAL STEP, ELIMINATE TARGET!" Aori yelled raising his scythe again. Aori began to swing but was immediately blown away by a strong gust of wind. Naruto stood by the nearly passed out Jiraiya.

"Don't do anything more!" Naruto threatened. "I agree to come with you to Cloud but don't you dare try to kill this man ever." Naruto protected Jiraiya.

Aori was shocked and enraged. "You said to get rid of him and now your protecting him you son of a…!" _"Shut up! The kid agreed. Don't make him change his mind!" Makuzo ordered._

Naruto held a kunai in his hand and stood ready.

"Put that down kid. I won't touch him. Come on lets get going if we are going. We have to reach Cloud by tonight." Aori said while strapping his scythe to his back and releasing his summoning jutsu. "Thanks Kurokarasu." He said and the crow nodded before disappearing.

Naruto and Aori headed north once again leaving the incapacitated Jiraiya lying on the ground in the lush forest. Night slowly crept up on the two as they walked.

Naruto felt bad about leaving his old sensei behind for a new sensei. Neither of the two spoke to each other but both argued inside their heads about silly things. Hours went by until night covered the land like a dark blanket.

Finally Naruto broke the silence "So…um… can you teach me a shiny jutsu?" He asked.

"Not right now kid, my head hurts." Aori answered softly.

Disappointed Naruto decided to ask Bajira. "Bajira, can you teach me something?"

"_**Sure kid. I know this great jutsu that…" **_**"I can teach you something better." Kyuubi interjected.**

"_**Don't listen my jutsu is better." Bajira said annoyed.**_

"**Mines better." Kyuubi taunted.**

"_**Mine!"**_

"**Mine!"**

"_**MINE!"**_

"**MINE!"**

"SHUT UP! I WILL CHOOSE!" Naruto thought loudly. "Heads or tails?" Naruto asked.

"_**Heads!" Bajira quickly answered.**_

"**Damn! I wanted heads." Kyuubi whined.**

"Ok. Bajira is heads." Naruto said while flipping a Konoha coin. The coin landed on tails.

"_**Shit!" Bajira yelled.**_

"**Alright kid this jutsu is called Bringer of Darkness. It is a high level genjutsu that shrouds your opponent in darkness. This causes him to not be able to see anything other than his body. Here are the hand seals." Kyuubi said.**

Kyuubi showed Naruto the seals telepathically and Naruto nodded. "Thanks Kyuubi I will try this in my next battle. I think this might be cool to use." Naruto said excited that he finally learned a shiny new jutsu!

"_**Mine was better." Bajira whined again.**_

"NOT NOW!" Naruto thought. Bajira whimpered softly.

Naruto and Aori walked a little while longer with Aori drinking all the while. Both stopped when lights came into view.

"Is that…?" Naruto started.

"Cloud? Yes it is." Aori finished now completely intoxicated.

Naruto stared in awe at the metropolis that rivaled Konoha. Then Naruto read a gigantic billboard that read:

"**ANNUAL RAIKAGE TOURNAMENT BEGINS TOMMOROW!"**

"Well kid, let's sign up." Aori said casually.

**SHIKAMARU: DAMN CLIFFHANGERS EH?**

**KIBA: YEA IM TIRED OF IT.**

NEXT CHAPPIE COMING OUT WITHIN A FEW DAYS

Return to Top


End file.
